Girl Meets Riley and Maya
by thejazzinator
Summary: Follow Riley on her journey of self-discovery as she goes through one of the worst things in life. Being in love with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Realization

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. I never really wanted to make a fic I thought I wouldn't be good enough, but a lovely friend of mine that goes by Robincall22 suggested I should. This story is based on a terribly true story called my love life lol. This is set a little bit in the future. It's the end of their freshmen year. To clear things up now, Riley's sexuality is bisexual in this story. Feel free, to give any critics or advice. Please Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Riley's POV

Today was a great day. Everyday is a good day, but today was a great day. Maya and I decided to spend the day all to ourselves. No parents. No Auggie. No Farkle. And especially, no Lucas. Just Riley and Maya. There's just something about us being alone together that I love so much. We're best friends, but this goes deeper than that. It's like we're soulmates.

We went shopping. Went for a walk in the park. Stopped at Topanga's. Now, we're in the bay window, chatting, Maya laying down with her head in my lap while I stroke her beautiful, long blonde hair.

"Do you believe in soulmates", I ask Maya, the random question burning in my head.

"Yeah, I do. I saw this thing about mythology that said humans once had 4 arms and 4 legs and 2 heads, but they were split apart as punishment creating two different people and they would long for the other half of their soul. And once they find their other half, they'll be this unspoken unity between each other like they're supposed to be together and they are!"

"Wow!" What if that happened between Maya and I. We're so close it's like we were meant to be together forever. I wonder what that means.

"I know right. It's so cool. I wonder if that's what happened with me and Lucas". Of course she would bring that name up. I hate that she's so hung up on him. He's totally not good enough for her. Sometimes I wish he didn't exist and her stupid crush would go away.

"At least you have somebody, I'm forever alone," I say trying to hide my inner hatred.

Maya giggles, "We're not together, yet, but you'll find somebody,"

"That's the problem. I don't want just somebody. I want someone who will love me for me. You know, someone who will put up with me at my best and my worst. Someone who doesn't mind staying in all day and cuddling while watching Netflix. Someone who I can spend the whole day with and enjoy every minute. Some who I can discover the world with. I know I'm young and that was really sappy, but I just want that."

"Awww! That's so cute pumpkin! I hope you find that someone someday," Maya says looking into my eyes with a big grin.

A wave of realization crashes over me as I look into those gorgeous blue eyes. I already found that someone.

I'm in love with Maya Hart.


	2. Chapter 2: I need help

[The next day]

I wake up from such a great dream of Maya and I as a couple. Then the wave of realization came over me again.

I'm in love with Maya Hart.

I am in love with Maya Hart.

I, Riley Matthews, am in love with my best friend, Maya Hart.

I'm freaking out. I can't be in love with Maya. Maybe I'm not, maybe I'm confusing my love for her. But I guess I may have been feeling other feelings for her. I do love her more than anyone on this planet. I don't know, I've got to figure this out.

"Oh, I know!" (I say not even realizing I yelled that out loud) Online quizzes! They always have the answer. As I take the quizzes I get some interesting results.

 _Allthetests_ _.com_

 _ **Definitely in love**_

 _You're So in love with your best friend! All you can think about is that person. You're probably such good friends because you're so compatible! If I were you I would just give it a shot_ _;)_ _you never know, something good could come out of it!_

Or something bad could come out of it.

 _Youthink_ _.com_

 ** _Your_** _**Score: 81%**_

 _ **You could be falling**_

 _So far it's been great but you may be starting to fall in love them, first you have to out whether you are in love them or not and once you do that you can take a plan of action._

Well this was no help.

 _ **You're in with him/her.**_

 _They are straight, and you thought they were too, but when it comes to them you've never felt like this for anyone before. You love them so much you would become the opposite gender if it meant you could be with them._

Well other than the fact that I know that I'm not straight I feel like this is somewhat true, maybe.

 _Quiz_ _.lovetoknow_ _.com_

 _You are in love with your best friend. Look for signs that your best friend is_ _into_ _you and let him/her know how you feel._

I can't tell her! That will ruin our friendship. I need actual help. I can call Farkle. He's a genius.

"Hey, Farkle"

" **Hi Riley, How are you?** "

"I'm good. I wanted your help with something"

" **What's up?"**

"So I've been having these feelings and they won't go away and I took personality quizzes to see if these feelings were what I thought I was feeling and my results pretty much said I'm in love with this person"

" **WHO!?"**

"Maya"

" **I'm coming over** "

"Um okay. See ya"

Why would Farkle react like that? Maybe this is bad. I knew I shouldn't be having these feelings. I should just-

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Farkle says coming through my window taking me out of my thoughts.

"How is this the greatest day of your life after what I just told you?"

"Because I've known this for so long I've been waiting for you to figure this out. When did you figure it out?"

"Well …..

* * *

 **[** ** _Flashback]_**

" _What would you do if someone proposed to you while you're in high school?" Maya asks me._

" _That's an interesting question, but I'd probably say no and run away_ "

" _But what if that person really loves you_ "

" _Still no."_

" _Okay then. What if I proposed to you" Maya's giving me this serious look. What do I say to that!?_

" _Oh.._ _._ _I uh.._ _._ _I would um…"_

" _I'd give you a ring pop as an engagement ring_ " _Maya says laughing._

" _Then I'd definitely say yes" I reply laughing along with her only my laughter is hiding my discomfort._

 _X_

 _We're sitting on a bench in the park. Maya's talking to me about how many lovely pictures she can paint of this scene._

" _Look at how sunlight cascades off that tree, and that family sitting happily underneath it Isn't it beautiful, Riley."_

" _It is beautiful" I move my hand closer to hers wanting to hold it, but for some reason there's this force of awkwardness stopping me so I just decided to play with her fingers. Tracing them. Comparing my hand size to_ _hers_.

" _You_ _know, if you're going to play with my fingers, you can just hold my hand."_

" _Oh, sorry. Okay." For some that made my heart leap._

 _X_

 _I've already found my someone._

* * *

" _-_ yesterday when I was with her. That's when I started realizing I'm in love with her. The awkward tension I was feeling was me realizing I had feelings for her. That's what the quizzes proved."

"This is wonderful. I knew this would happen"

"Wait…. how did you know?" Farkle sits on my bed facing me with this serious look in his eyes.

"I am a genius Riley. You've never looked at anyone they way you look at Maya. I can tell by the way you light up whenever you're around her that your love for her is way more than friendly."

"Oh. Well, what do I do"

"Well is Maya straight? I doubt it by how close you are" I gave him a death glare. "I'm just saying. She's always holding your hand, cuddling you, kissing you on your nose or your cheek or even your forehead, and do you know how often I catch her staring at your lips."

"That doesn't prove anything friends can do those things and you can stare at someone's lips without wanting to kiss them"

"Just trust me Riley. Maybe she likes you too and this could be the start of something beautiful"

"Or something ugly. What if this ruins our friendship? I can't tell her, Farkle. What if she never wants to see me again?" Farkle can tell by the softness of my voice how scared I am. He takes my hand.

"What happened to the optimistic Riley I know? Just tell her. You don't know, maybe this can turn out good. And if it doesn't, just call me and I'll be there."

I move over to sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Farkle. I guess I'm telling Maya I love her."


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Maya

This is it. I'm gonna tell Maya I'm in love with her. Even though that talk with Farkle gave me the push I needed, I'm a little scared. There's so many "what if's" running through my head right now I'm starting to think I shouldn't do this, but I have to tell her. She needs to know how I feel.

"Hey, Maya" I say nervously.

"Hey, Riles. Why does your voice sound like that? Is something wrong?" Dang it. Of course, she can hear the fear in my voice.

"Uh. Nothing. I just need to talk to you about something. Can you come over please?"

"Yeah. Sure. Be over in a second"

I'm already regretting this decision and I haven't even told her, yet. My hearts beating fast, I'm getting shaky, and now I'm getting sweaty, gross. I can't do anything about it now. Maya's climbing through my window sitting in the bay window facing me.

"Hey, what's up?" She says giving me this encouraging smile reassuring me that whatever I tell her she's there for me no matter what.

"Okay. I have to tell you something and I understand if you never wanna see me again."

"Wait. Riles, what could you possibly tell me that would make me never want to see you?"

I turn away from her not wanting to look at her face when I tell her this. "Maya, I love you very much. And I started to realize that my love for you isn't just friendly, but also romantic."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you, Maya"

"I love you too"

"No. Maya….I'm in love with you"

"Oh…" Maya turns away staring straight ahead.

"Yeah…."

"You know, I figured this would happen when you told me you're bi"

"Seriously!?" For some reason, that made me very mad.

"Yeah. It happens."

Now I'm definitely regretting telling her. Like that's all she says!? "I figured." "It happens."

I don't even care anymore. I just want to be alone now.

"You know what? Can you just forget I said anything"

"Wait, Riles I-"

"Please leave. I wanna be alone."

"Um. Okay."

As Maya leaves, I make my way over to my bed, turn on Lay Me Down - by Sam Smith, and cry. Little did I know, Maya was standing outside my window watching me feeling very confused and guilty.

I can't believe Maya said she figured this would happen when I told her I was bi. I remember how I told her. It was kinda funny actually.

* * *

[Flashback]

I've been wanting to come out to Maya for a while now. She's my best friend and I don't like keeping secrets from her. Today's the day I'm finally going to tell her, April Fool's Day. I've been trying to find ways to come out and I thought to myself, April Fool's Day is in a few days. If something goes wrong and she doesn't accept it, I can just say April Fools and everything will be fine. Right?

I grab my phone. I decided to text her; it just seems easier. Well, here goes nothing.

'Surprise! I'm bi'

'Wait...what'

'Lol April Fools!'

'Really Riles? You can't joke about sexualities and coming out people struggle with that.'

'It's okay. I'm not joking. I'm actually bi.'

'Oh. Okay?'

'Riles were you scared to tell me?'

'A little (read: very much so). It's just that some people don't accept bisexuality they think we're being greedy or just don't exist. Some people hate me automatically.

'Well, I'm not some people. Who you love won't change how much I love you, okay?'

'Okay.'

* * *

Thinking back on that now made me laugh a little even though I'm still crying my eyes out. I might have overreacted. Maybe I should retry my talk with Maya.


	4. Chapter 4: I wish I could

I really gotta stop crying to the point of passing out. I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. It's Farkle, of course.

"Hey, Farkle."

" **Hi Riley, how did it go"**

"All she said was she figured it would happen when I came out to her as bi. I didn't really know what to say that so I freaked out, made her leave, and cried myself to sleep"

" **Why did you freak out when she said that?"**

"I don't know. I guess I didn't like the fact that she was expecting me to fall for her. They way she said it made her sound a little conceited like she's this gorgeous girl and everyone's supposed to fall for her. "

" **She probably didn't mean it like that, but hey, I just want you to know it gets better. I promise. The exact same thing happened to me. Well...not the exact same, but you get what I mean."**

"How do I make it get better? I don't wanna feel this way"

" **That's the problem. You have to wait, and surround yourself with positivity. I know it's hard, and it SUCKS, but that's what I had to do."**

"Okay well at least you didn't tell me to distance myself from her. That wouldn't work out and I'd probably end up loving her more."

" **Yeah, no don't do that. That's going to make it hurt more."**

"I just wish she would've replied differently"

" **I understand. I'm going to tell you this secret. I was in love with Lucas."**

"Woah! Really!? I never would've expected that"

" **Neither did I"**

"Well how did things work out for you?"

" **Obviously nothing happened with Lucas, but I just waited, took the pain of knowing the person I love would never love me back, and I learned from it."**

"I see"

" **Anyway Riley, you never really gave her the chance to say how she actually feels. Maybe you gave up hope too fast"**

"That is true. What should I do? I can't go back to Maya after shutting her out."

" **Um.. You might have to do exactly that. It'll be tough, but remember what I said. If something goes wrong, just call me and I'll be there"**

"Thank you, Farkle."

" **You're welcome. I have to go now. Bye."**

"Okay bye."

* * *

I'm down the street from Maya's place. I can see her through her window from here and I'm already feeling my heart beating faster. I'm so nervous. A part of me wants to run back home, but the other part of me knows I need to see her.

I decided to let my heart and feet decide and they took me to Maya's door. I was greeted by a very happy Katy.

"Riley! It's so glad to see you. Maya's been upset. I tried to figure out what was wrong, and she just looked at me confused. But now, since you're here, maybe it'll fix things"

"I don't know about that, but we'll see."

"Please try your best" I hear Katy say as I walk towards Maya's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again. "Go away, Mom!" Maya yelled. I'm a little surprised that Katy actually knocks on her door, or maybe my family really are just pigs. Anyway…

"It's me, Maya." I immediately hear really fast foot steps coming to the door and there's Maya.

"Oh my gosh I thought you hated me and I didn't know why. But I was scared I lost you." Maya says cheerfully hugging me, but lets go after feeling my body stiffen.

We both sit on her bed leaving a large amount of space between us without facing each other not to make the situation more awkward than it needs to be.

"I just wanted to apologize for freaking out like that and I realized I never gave you the chance to actually say how you feel. And even if you don't feel good about the situation, I just need to know to make myself feel a little better."

"Right. About that, at first I thought it seemed a little weird because we're so close. Then I started doing some more thinking and I thought to myself, maybe there's a reason why you mean more than the world to me," She shifts her body to face me even though I still refuse to look at her, "That reason was just that I love you and I wish I could, but I can't love you the way you want me to."

Although it felt like I was just stabbed in the heart, I felt the weight lift off my shoulders. I'm glad to know how she feels, even more so that I know she wished she could feel the same way. I'm feeling a lot better now.

"Okay. I know this put a bump in our friendship. I hope this doesn't ruin what we already have"

"I won't let anything change. And since nothing's changing, do you wanna stay over? It's getting late."

"I'm fine going home. Thanks Peaches."

"You're welcome, honey"


	5. Chapter 5: Moving on, or not

_A few weeks later…._

It's been a few weeks since the big reveal of my feelings towards Maya and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of trying to get over her. So good of a job that I've started talking to a new girl, Sarah. We got paired up for a project in history class since I told Mr. Matthews that it was bad idea to put Maya and I together. Now I know what you're thinking, Sarah? Yes, Sarah. Since we've been partners, we've really gotten to know each other. Turns out she's a lesbian, but she's kinda in the closet.

We're at my house working on the project.I'm sitting on my bed while she's sitting at my desk. There was this comfortable silence in the room until she broke it.

"So Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you work with Maya this time? I mean you're usually always paired up with her for assignments even when Mr. Matthews chooses them. What changed?"

"Oh. I just didn't feel like doing all the work this time. You know Maya never does anything. I didn't want to put up with it."

"Okay...I'm not buying that. You usually don't seem to care about that. What's really going on?"

"Okay fine. I few weeks ago I realized I had feelings for Maya. I told her how I felt and she didn't feel the same way. I'm just trying to do whatever I can to get over her."

"Oh. I understand. I fell in love with my best friend."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Good and bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Good because she felt the same way. Bad because after she told me she felt the same way, she told me she was moving in month. We tried a relationship, but we knew it wouldn't last since she moved to a different country."

"Oh I'm sorry about that Sarah, but at least she liked you back."

"Yeah I guess. I'm surprised Maya didn't feel the same way. You're a beautiful, smart girl. I would be lucky to be with someone like you."

I couldn't help it, but my cheeks turned bright red and I tried to hide it, but Sarah noticed and winked while smirking. I'm starting to really like Sarah. I hope I'm not rushing into things, but maybe I should give this a shot.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe wanna grab a smoothie some time?"

"Yeah. I'd like that, but when we do can we try to keep it lowkey I don't want my parents finding out."

"That's fine with me.", I say as Farkle comes through my window.

"Hi Riley"

"Hi Farkle."

"Hey Farkle"

"Hi Sarah"

"What you doing Farkle"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out at Topanga's cause I got bored, but you're busy working"

"It's okay, Farkle, you can have her. My mom's here." Sarah says while packing up her things. "Bye guys."

"Bye Sarah."

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"Sarah? I was out there for a while. I heard a lot. I can't believe you asked her out."

"Why? She's nice, she's smart, she's gorgeous"

"She has Maya's face."

"What?"

"Sarah looks exactly like Maya. She's Maya with brown hair."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means you're still not over Maya."

"But I've gotten to know Sarah and I really like her."

"That's all good! That's nice, but that's also hard because you're struggling liking your best friend. If you wanna be with Sarah take it slow so you don't hurt her. Because if you end up moving fast and then you realize she reminds you too much of Maya and you can't do it, then it'll be easier to let her down if you guys take it slow. The faster you go, the harder it is"

"The thing is, I like her, but since you made me realize they look alike and now that I think about it they share some similar traits, I'm not sure if it's a genuine liking or if it's because she reminds me of her."

"Yeah! Well, you liked her before you made the connection, right?"

"Yeah I did. She has a great personality even if she looked bad I wouldn't have minded it because of the kind of person she is. It's just that the resemblance is throwing me off. She looks just like the girl I fell in love with and I was trying to move on from her"

"Right, I feel you. That's hard. And it's going to be hard, but just talk to her about that."

"I rather ignore it. I'll just leave it at friends. I shouldn't rush into anything right now anyway."

"That's the smart thing to do."

"Yep. Let's go to Topanga's. I could really use a snack right now."


End file.
